Amethyst Remembrance
by Izzu
Summary: Something special I made for my dear old Tsuzuki... Oneshot and a side story. Minor TatsumiXTsuzuki and SuzakuXTohda.
1. Amethyst Remembrance

az: I decided to make this for Tsuzuki-kun, for this special day. Read and Review... Dozo Yoroshiku.

az: Eh! Just realized! I have the same bloodtype as Tsuzuki! And the same zodiac! (Though me born in March!) Hehehe... the almost same personality too...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei nor did I own the tankoubons or the anime. Characters and original excerpt from the fic are copyrights of Matsushita Yoko-sensei. No infringements are intended held during this production. So butt out! Please don't give flames! This is a one shot!

* * *

Amethyst Remembrance

Written by Azzie alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

o

'_Bakemono! Shinigami!'_

_Iie…! Don't call me that!_, cried the young boy silently as he felt tears flowing from his eyes. Young Tsuzuki ran blindly ahead of him as he felt sharp stones hit him, all over his body. Stones that was thrown by those very people that were chasing him behind.

_'Get away from us! Accursed child!_

_I'm sorry…. I've tried my best to help…_

The young boy cried again as he stumbled over a ledge and rolled down the hill. Pain shot all over his body as the young one collapsed softly on the rough ground.

_'What do you want! Maki died because of you! It was your fault! You hounds of Satan!'_

_'Why did you killed us! We have done nothing to you--! Give us back our lives!-!'_

_I'm sorry... I really am! I didn't want all this to happen. I only wanted to be normal--!_

_'Don't you get it, Asato? You're this beautiful flower in the middle. To grow beautifully, these other buds must be eliminated... right, Asato--?' _

_Shut up... shut up!_

Young Tsuzuki opened his teary eyes to a strange surroundings around him. Unable to move his limbs, he merely stayed as he is. A lone firefly rested on the tip of his fingers...

_All I ever wanted from you all... _

The boy smiled as he watched the little firefly flickering its light brightly towards him as if urging him to be strong...

_--is to be... _

o

xxx

EnMaCho, meeting room..

'Tsuzuki-san… Tsuzuki-san… wake up…', said Tatsumi as he gently shook the sleeping shinigami awake. Tsuzuki blinked in confusion at him. 'Aah?-! Tatsumi--?', he asked blankly, mind still not present in the room. Tatsumi smiled softly at him as he sat beside him. 'What is it? You were crying in your sleep--', said Tatsumi again as Tsuzuki immediately wiped away the tears that was still clinging on his cheeks. _Please don't cry... I can't bear it to see your eyes glistening with tears again_, thought Tatsumi in his heart as Tsuzuki tried to act cheerful in front of him.

Tsuzuki stared blankly at him. _Why did you always had that look whenever I cried in front of you?_, he thought suddenly as he shook his head abruptly.

'Waa.. it's nothing... eh, where's everyone?', he said suddenly, blushing as he glanced around, trying to change the topic of conversation. Tatsumi just shook his head at him as he waved his hand around. 'The meeting was already over, an hour ago… Even Kurosaki-kun has gone to the library--', he answered plainly.

Tsuzuki sighed. 'Aa… I must have slept during half of it--', he said as both of them walked into their office room. But even as he said that, he couldn't fool Tatsumi who had noticed the troubled expression on his face. Eager to find out what was really troubling the other, Tatsumi chanced again for another question. 'Did you dreamed something terrible just now?', he said as Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He chuckled nervously. 'N-ah, I didn't... Don't worry about me--', said Tsuzuki half-heartedly as he adjusted his wristwatch on his right hand.

Tatsumi noticed the gesture as he tried to console the other shinigami. _Is it... about that time? Or your past...? Tsuzuki... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..._

Suddenly Tsuzuki jumped up, startling Tatsumi in the process.

'Ha… _iie_--! Aah, I'm late! Nee-chan will get angry! Tatsumi... gomen!', cried Tzuzuki. 'Haa?-! What's the hurry?', said Tatsumi as the other stammered. 'Nee-chan told me yesterday that I must meet her today at GensouKai or she will-not-cook-me-any-more delicious sweets in the future! Maa... I don't want that---!', he cried again as he stumbled to the floor headfirst as he was trying to run straight towards the door. Tatsumi helped him up as he chuckled silently at his ex-partner's clumsiness. 'Hmm--?', hummed the EnMaCho secretary as Tsuzuki fled across the corridors. Tatsumi was just about to heave a sigh of relief when Tsuzuki popped his head in again.

'--ano, Tatsumi… arigato--', chirped Tsuzuki. Thinking that Tsuzuki was thanking him for helping him up just now, he merely nodded. Tsuzuki immediately left the room as a smile crept in his features...

o

_For caring... with the likes of me... _

xxx

Tatsumi wondered about the purpose for Suzaku to say such things to Tsuzuki (Even though Suzaku was really fond of Tsuzuki _that_ much that she wouldn't do anything as to make the idiot cry--) as he glanced upon a calendar on Watari's desk nearby. An old memory returned to his mind as he rushed to call out to Tsuzuki.

'Tsuzuki-san! Wait a minute!', he called out as Tsuzuki froze.

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses as the other fearfully turned around to face him. 'After you finished with the business over there, return here at once!', ordered the secretary as Tsuzuki grimaced. 'But... Tatsumi--', he whined as dark aura immediately surrounded Tatsumi's presence. '_**YOU WILL COME OR FACE THE INEVITABLE**!_', snarled Tatsumi dangerously (clenching his fist!) as Tsuzuki's (in puppy form) tail twitched in fright. '...haii...', squeaked Tsuzuki meekly as he walked away...

xxx

Gensoukai, gate entrance.

Tsuzuki peered around him for any sign of Suzaku, only to find Tohda waiting for him. Overwhelmed by relief, he immediately lunged forward to glomp the shikigami. Tohda stiffly stood still as Tsuzuki nuzzled his face on his chest. 'Aah…. Tohda--! Thank goodness it's you!', Tsuzuki cried happily as he pulled himself away.

'You were late--!', said Tohda tonelessly (Not that he doesn't care... his visor conveniently hides his worried face!) as Tsuzuki sighed. 'I'm sorry. I've overslept... and _KaCho_ was droning endlessly on the job we did and the cost that was pilling every time I destroyed something. But at least, I remembered to come here quickly! I just hope... nee-chan won't get mad with me--', mumbled the shinigami. By this time, Tsuzuki seemed to have grown smaller in size as Tohda looked at him, bewildered.

'_**MAD**!_ IT'S MORE THAN THAT... **TSUZUKI-KUUUUN**'

Instantly Tsuzuki squeaked loudly and clung on Tohda's back as a fiery aura that surrounded Suzaku crept nearer towards them. (Tsuzuki: -cries- 'Nee-chan was _scaaary!'_) Fires of rage seemed to flicker in her eyes as she leered towards Tsuzuki. 'Don't you hide behind him, you coward!', drawled Suzaku as Tsuzuki instantly burst into tears. The aura around Suzaku quickly vanished as she dashed towards Tsuzuki, who had collapsed on the ground. Tohda crouched beside him silently as Tsuzuki cried his heart out.

Suzaku gently wiped the tears from his eyes as she leaned over him in concern. 'Tsuzuki... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry--', said Suzaku soothingly as she noticed something else. '--or was something bothering you?'

Tsuzuki looked up at her and had almost tried to deny it before Suzaku gave him _Don't-try-to-lie-to-me-coz-you-know-I-won't-buy-it _look. Seeing no other way that he could run or deny, he lunged to hug Suzaku. Suzaku, who not surprisingly had expected this, caressed Tsuzuki's face lovingly as Tsuzuki continued to cry. 'Nee-chan... I just had this dream, no, a nightmare. Of that time... when I was small. When they threw those stones at me an--'

'Shh... you don't have to speak--', said Suzaku as she patted his head, '...it's alright now, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you here. Not while I'm with you, especially! And today, most importantly, you shouldn't be spending your day just crying, you know? This _day_ especially!'

Tsuzuki stopped crying in his confusion as he stared at her. 'What--? What's so special about this day?', he asked dumbly. Suzaku sighed in exasperation. 'You forgot, isn't it? Today was a very special day--'

xxx

Few minutes later...

'Let's go then!', cried Tsuzuki as he urged Suzaku to go on. The female shikigami laughed as the crying face immediately changed into a cheerful child. Both of them headed towards TenkuuKyuu. Tohda stood still as the two walked away. Tsuzuki turned around as he noticed him not moving.

'TOHDAAAA---! You're COMING WITH ME!', cried Tsuzuki as he practically dragged the serpent shikigami with him while he tried to catch up with Suzaku, who had sped away (Suzaku: No way I'm walking alongside _HIM!_). Tohda stammered as Tsuzuki pulled him away so forcefully that he had to follow him along. 'Tsu-Tsuzuki... you don't have to. Even if I wasn't there, it makes no difference! _Not like I'm truly welcomed there--_', he said as he chanced a glance towards Suzaku. Tsuzuki stopped and stared intently towards Tohda for several seconds. He pouted in mock anger at him. 'I won't feel that I could enjoy myself if anyone of my companions (shikis) not present! Especially you! _Please---?-_!', cried Tsuzuki as Tohda's confused features softened.

_Tsuzuki... you... for me--_, he thought as he let Tsuzuki dragged him on until they were nearly behind Suzaku.

'---Ooi! Stop jabbering and let's go!', hollered Suzaku as she glared at _both_ of them. 'And Tohda... I have it easy with you today, just for Tsuzuki's sake. Let's go!', she said as she marched off, leaving the two behind. Tohda smiled as he realized that this is how Suzaku wanted to say to him that she would like him to come along. Tsuzuki merely shrugged at Tohda as he spoke, 'You're coming, right?' Tohda merely nodded as they walked away...

xxx

Meanwhile, back in JuOhCho, Hisoka and Watari was stricken with amazement as they silently watched Tatsumi busied himself in the kitchen for what seemed to be a banquet he's making. Curious, but afraid that they would face the wrath of the vicious EnMaCho secretary, Watari took his chance to voice his question.

'Tatsumi... what are you doing!', asked Watari timidly.

'Cooking... what else!', he said coldly as he absentmindedly poured his ice cream mixture into a plastic container of which he placed it into the freezer. Watari sighed as Hisoka gave him the _you-asked-for-it_ look. 'I see that but isn't this too mu--'

'Aah... it's ready!', cried Tatsumi as the timer of the oven rang. 'What's ready--?-!', asked Watari again, completely forgetting his last comment on Tatsumi's behavior. Both of them watched him in interest as Tatsumi took out a medium-sized chocolate cake out of the oven. 'What the--', cried Hisoka as Tatsumi poured some melted chocolate he prepared before on top of the cake, of which he had placed it onto another serving plate. He started tasting a little of his melted chocolate to ensure the taste and smiled when it tasted quite right.

'Tsuzuki would love this!', he said as he started to decorate the cake, beautifully. 'You made all of this for Tsuzuki!', the two of them shrieked in surprise (Watari: 'How lucky of him! I'd love it if you could bake one for me too--' Tatsumi: -**dark aura**- 'You **_really_ want** it so much!' Watari: -sweatdropped- 'I take that back--') as Tatsumi started putting icing on the cake. Watari crept closer to see what he did.

'Haa---pppy Biiirth--day, Tsuzuki?', he gasped as Tatsumi suddenly pushed him aback roughly. Hisoka also gasped as he heard Watari's exclaim. 'I-it's Tsuzuki's birthday! T-today!', he gasped in shock as Tatsumi turned around to face them, stopping for a little while to speak as he adjusted his glasses. 'Yes... it is. You've been his partner for so long... don't you know?', said Tatsumi as Hisoka shook his head. But then, Tatsumi sighed again in amusement. 'But then again... he must have forgotten this. Oh well... Suzaku at least would remind him, like always...'

'But... where IS Tsuzuki-san?', asked Watari as Tatsumi shrugged. 'At GensouKai... Suzaku must have made a party for him as usual when she's free. Tsuzuki practically gone panic when he realized that he was late on meeting her...'

'But... wouldn't Tsuzuki be staying longer over there for his party? Then, he wouldn't know that you've prepared a lot for him---', reasoned Watari.

'NO! HE WILL COME... OR HE WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!', said Tatsumi as he laughed menacingly while both Watari and Hisoka crouched in the corner of the kitchen, afraid.

xxx

At TenkuuKyuu...

SohRyu watched silently from his seat as Tsuzuki ran around happily with Tohda as Byakko and Suzaku tried to make him eat more of the sweets already prepared. (az: Really... they were playing around like kids! Kijin and Tenkou didn't help either...)

SohRyu sighed. 'She seemed to place her bet on this party to cheer Tsuzuki up again. That Suzaku--'

Kijin glanced towards his father as he wondered about this statement. 'Why did you say that... father?', asked Kijin as SohRyu's eyes kept watching the shinigami. 'Tsuzuki and Tohda... their fates almost similar, yet she couldn't help them to be free of it completely. But at least for Tsuzuki, I'm glad she could do something to ease his sorrows a little--', he said as Kijin stared his father with confusion and wonder...

o

o

o

Tsuzuki laughed happily as he saw that even Tohda was enjoying himself in this party made for him. And boy, he's glad too that Suzaku and Tohda didn't start another fight again. He darted towards Suzaku as she was about to bring in some more of her delicious cooking. She gasped as she felt him hugging her from behind. 'Arigato... nee-chan!', sighed Tsuzuki as she smiled, putting the tray aside. 'It's my pleasure... I always wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to know that we loved you--'

'And I loved you too... nee-chan!'

Tsuzuki felt a tug on his shirt as he saw that Tenkou was clinging to him. 'Come on, Tsuzuki-sama! Play with me--', cried the little girl as Tsuzuki picked her up. 'I will... Tenkou-chan! -hearts-', said Tsuzuki as he smiled.

'Let's play--!'

xxx

Several hours later, in Meifu...

Tatsumi was waiting patiently outside the sakura groove as he looked for signs of Tsuzuki. The others, were hiding nearby to not let themselves be his victims of frustrations until Tsuzuki's arrival. Fortunately, Tsuzuki's whistling was heard as he sauntered across the groove. His eyes widened as he saw Tatsumi and all of the things he had prepared behind him.

'Tatsumi! You--'

'Happy birthday... Tsuzuki-san.', said Tatsumi as the others gradually come out from their hiding place as to let him see them. Tsuzuki was making some kind of muffled sounds under his breath as the realization hit him. All his friends and co-workers were all standing in front of him to celebrate his birthday! (Yeah, including Terazuma!) Even the presence of Earl had not distressed him. Tsuzuki collapsed to the ground, crying as Tatsumi, Hisoka, Watari and Konoe KaCho rushed to his side.

'Tsuzuki-san... are you alright! Forgive me if you had not expected this... I had meant this as a surprise for you--', said Tatsumi as Hisoka butted in. 'Stop crying... you BAKA! It's not like we're abusing you here!'

'Tsuzuki-kun, it's alright... it's not like we'll cut off your salary for this--', said Konoe as Watari nodded. 'Yeah, especially since it's Tatsumi who had prepared everything for you--'

Tsusuki looked up to face Tatsumi in a very confused comprehension. 'Really--? Tatsumi? You did this all... for me? Why--?', he gasped as Tatsumi dragged him away, followed by the others as the party started. As they walked, Tatsumi replied, '--because you're my friend, idiot!'

Tsuzuki turned puppy-like at the sight of all the food in front of him (where most of it were his favorites!) and gasped in delight. 'This is... great. But Tatsumi... you shouldn't have done this. I'm not worth all of this--', said Tsuzuki as he watched everyone wishing him happy birthday and eating happily.

'Idiot--', said Tatsumi coldly. '--You are not _nothing_! Don't ever looked down on yourself ever again.', he said again as he brushed off past him to serve Tsuzuki his cake. Tsuzuki accepted the offer willingly. 'Sorry... I shouldn't have said that. Thanks... Tatsumi.', he said as Tatsumi gave him a smile...

xxx

_In the depth of darkness I continued to live..._

_Hoping for that light that never came..._

_But in this lifetime, the time did surface..._

_I thank you all, my dearest of all..._

Tsuzuki smiled by himself as the thought passed him as he happily savored his chocolate cake while repeating to himself that this was not a dream. He thought of the previous dream he had before all of this excitement happened and he wondered if all that worry was meaningless...

_'Tsuzuki-san... is something wrong?'_

_'You don't look well...Tsuzuki-san...'_

_'You cannot forget me...'_

Tsuzuki quickly shook off the memory of the phantom of Muraki that he saw at the Castle of Candles before as he focused on being happy on his birthday. _I cannot make them worry anymore about me..,_ he repeated to himself as he thought of his friends and colleagues and his shikigamis who had done everything to make him happy. He sighed...

o

o

o

_Acceptance, that's all I ever wanted..._

_Therefore, thanks everyone..._

_This will be one of my happiest moment in my life..._

o

o

o

FIN

* * *

az:-sigh- And I thought I was doing a Furuba theme up here,. oh well... this is as sweet and as shoujo as I can get. Please Review. I wanna know if this is good.

A/N: Just wanna explain something about the title. Amethyst Color of Tsuzuki's eyes right? So... Amethyst remembrance here means that something about the one with the amethyst eyes is remembered... which is Tsuzuki's birthday! Get it? K...

But then I wonder... should I add another side story after this one shot? Muraki wants in too...!


	2. Side Story : Suzaku and Tohda

az: Read and Review... Need I say more?

az: Hehehe... the moment of truth has come!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei nor did I own the tankoubons or the anime. Characters and original excerpt from the fic are copyrights of Matsushita Yoko-sensei. No infringements are intended or held during this production. So butt out! Please don't give flames! This probably had hints of yaoi so butt out if you don't like it! Hehe...

* * *

Amethyst Remembrance (Side story)

Written by Azzie alias Izumi Ishtar

o

Well, well... I had time to ponder on a side story for this. But before I begin... (Shouts of 'Muraki... Muraki!' was heard...) ehem..! Lets hear this part of the story hours before the incident, ne?

-Side Story Part 1- Suzaku and Tohda

o

Today was a special day for her. A day that she would never forget. And realizing that Tsuzuki was feeling down ever since the Kyoto incident made her more determined to make this the best that she had done. But her problem now, is that...

o

o

Suzaku was frantically looking around the palace for someone to help her (Suzaku: Man... almost everyone is busy!) when she thought of someone that could help her. After all, _he was ALWAYS _free! _She_ sighed heavily at the thought of asking _that_ person to help her as she rushed towards the commonest place that _he_ could be found.

Tohda had nothing to do. (as like always the case) Other than those times when his skills with the computer were needed, he had done nor given any work around GensouKai. (Even Suzaku hadn't come to attack him today! Geez--) Not like he felt bad about it. He understood that with his powers, giving him work on anything that needed the use of magical powers are hazardous. Not like he wanted to get in the same situation as Tsuzuki, that is. Tohda sighed as he lie on the tree branch, enjoying the relaxed feeling and the careless environment. He didn't even sense the coming of another aura heading towards him...

The tree shook very hard, surprising poor Tohda badly. And before he could think of anything; another bout of attack hit the tree, sending him toppling down and crashing onto the ground. Tohda massaged his aching head as he looked up towards his attacker. To his surprise, Suzaku was bowing towards him and _smiling!_ (Tohda: I know you guys would say that this is cute of her but she never smiles at me!)

'Tohda--', said Suzaku almost too gently as she cupped Tohda's face with both hands. Tohda's heart beat faster as he wondered about what was Suzaku's attention today. 'You had nothing to do... _**riiiiiiiiiiight**? _(Tohda: -sweatdropped- _I'm in trouble!_) You'd be perfect to help me out--', said Suzaku almost too cheerfully as she dragged the dazed shikigami away. Tohda blushed, embarassed. (az: Oooh... I don't know that he could blush!) He wasn't even able to mutter his surprise as he was swept off his feet.

xxx

'Okay... put that here and, ah! I'll do that... don't worry--', said Suzaku as she dashed to get the dishes ready. Tohda sighed as he neatly placed the tables and chairs around the hall. He smiled to himself as he recollected her words to him hours before...

o

_'And why again must I help you with this? It's not just because I'm the only other one here who was free, is it?'_

_'Sheesh... must I tell you again--? This is all for Tsuzuki-chan's sake! I know you seldom concern yourself with these things, but certainly you'd want him to cheer up after all that has happened to him? Make him happy--? So, just help me out, can you?'_

_'Make Tsuzuki happy--? I can do that?', said Tohda, unsure as Suzaku came up to him and punched his nose for being silly._

_'Of course you can! Now I take back what I've said to you before... it's not like you have no heart, you have no BRAINS! Can't you think for yourself? You are not a puppet, you know? Aaaargh.----- just follow me and help what you can--!', cried Suzaku as Tohda wiped away the blood on his face._

o

Tohda shrugged to himself as he pondered about Suzaku's attitude towards him. _Females are certainly strange. I know that both of us are not **that** nice to each other but... One minute she hates me so badly, another she was this nice. I can't understand her. How difficult can it be--?_

'Tohda--?'

The shikigami startled himself as he darted towards Suzaku. 'Can you give me a lift?', said Suzaku as she was holding some kind of banner on her arm. Tohda gave her a strange look as he did as told. The banner was up and ready after a few minutes of him carrying Suzaku on his back. Suzaku sighed in pride at her work in decorating the hall.

'Now, everything is ready. The food, the hall... all it needs now is that cute-fluffy-child-that-I-want-to-cuddle-so-much to come here--', gasped Suzaku as she made Tohda's head as substitute for Tsuzuki.

'So now... can you get off me? You're heavy--', cried Tohda as Suzaku stopped cuddling his head and placed her arm around his neck. 'That was very harsh of you to say things like that! But, you know... I never realized it. You are cute too. Of course, if only we could fix that stupid attitude of yours--', she said as she jumped off Tohda's back. Tohda looked at her in confusion. 'Wha... what do you mean--?', cried Tohda in panic as he received an unexpected kiss on the cheek by Suzaku. His eyes widened in surprise as Suzaku returned to her normal attitude.

'Now, now... let's not get tardy! Tohda, you go around and gather everyone here in the hall After that, go wait at the gate for Tsuzuki so that _that_ poor little one won't get lost again! That child... hai, I wonder what will happen if I'm not around to watch over him--', mused Suzaku as she walked away muttering if all the food she prepared was enough. (Suzaku: Tsuzuki was a big eater for one--) Tohda looked at her for a few minutes in silence as he walked away to do the things she ordered him to do. _Really... females are hard to understand--'_, mused Tohda silently.

o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
az: I editted out the MurakiXTsuzuki because I do not feel like it should exist here anymore. If I'm in the mood to it yes I'll upload the revised version. But till then. This is the end.  



End file.
